


Spoils of War

by AnOakTree



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Laurent has a smart mouth, Laurent's demanding, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Abuse, Smut, Teacher!Damen, Then just devolved into shameless smut, This started out so well, but with feeling.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOakTree/pseuds/AnOakTree
Summary: "I know how this looks," he said, holding a bloody tissue to his nose. "But this hardly ever happens."Damen thought that 'hardly ever' still seemed far too often."Often enough," Nicaise said, holding his own tissue to his nose. "Most people want to punch him the moment he opens his mouth."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a one-shot, and thus this monster was born.
> 
> Let me know if you think if flows right or if I put too much attention on one thing and not on the other.
> 
> I read over this thing so many times but I'm sure it's still full of mistakes, sorry about that, please feel free to point them out.
> 
> I really hope you guys like it and let me know :)

"I know how this looks," he said, holding a bloody tissue to his nose. "But this hardly ever happens."

Damen thought that 'hardly ever' still seemed far too often.

"Often enough," Nicaise said, holding his own tissue to his nose. "Most people want to punch him the moment he opens his mouth."

Damen had called Nicaise's guardian to talk to him about the recent fights Nicaise had been getting into, three in the last two weeks. His thoughts on the conversation ending productively were dashed when a young man named Laurent had walked through his door, bloody nosed, with the beginnings of a black eye. To the mans credit, he walked in like he wasn't dripping blood and had calmly sat down after they shook hands and introduced themselves to each other.

Damen glanced at the information he had open on his computer, Nicaise's file. The man in front of him was Laurent DeVere, Nicaise's older half brother and legal guardian. Aged twenty-one and currently a student at the University of Aquitart. He knew all this, but now faced with the man he no longer knew what to say. Ashamedly the first thing he had thought when he walked in was how attractive he was, tall and lean with shockingly blonde hair and a beautiful face. The second thing he thought, was how this man could possibly be a responsible guardian, considering he seemed to be getting himself into similar situations as his young charge.

Damen decided that since neither of them seemed to be fazed about their twin bloody noses he may as well get on with it.

"In the last two weeks, Nicaise has been involved in three physical altercations, all in my class. Letters were sent home the first two times, but considering the elevated level of violence in the latest incident, a face to face conversation was needed."

Laurent straightened in his chair and somehow managed to make Damen feel like he was looking down on him from a throne. He suddenly felt very self conscious of everything around him and about him. The pasta stain on his tie from lunch, the small collection of bobble head dogs that people just kept giving him. He even felt like the clock on his wall was being scrutinised and Laurent was using it all to sum up everything about him.

Laurent screwed up his bloody tissue and easily threw it into the bin next to Damen's desk. "Let's begin with how the latest fight started," he said, crossing his legs, his stare unrelenting. "And then we'll talk about how you're sending letters home, that a child could easily have removed by the time their guardian returns home. Let's talk about why I'm not being contacted directly or at the very lest via emailed."

Damen felt like he was completely naked in front of the man, and had to push aside how that wouldn't actually be a bad position to be in. Clearing his throat Damen started, not wanting to be on the back foot with this particular person.

"The fight started when Nicaise attempted to fly kick a fellow student in the face. By the time I intervened, Nicaise had already been punched. The other student is also facing punishment but that's not what we're here to talk about."

Laurent simply raised an eyebrow and turned to Nicaise. "Attempted? You missed?"

Nicaise shrugged, balled up his own tissue and threw it into the bin just as easily as his brother. "I was overzealous." Laurent hummed and turned his attention back to Damen

"While that is interesting, I asked how the fight started."

"Uh, when Nicaise attempted to fly kick a fellow student in the face. Something I witnessed across the court."

"I know you were hoping to get me in here and give me a grilling on what a poor guardian I am, but all I can see is an inadequate teacher. Nicaise may be a mouthy little shit but he is not an instigator. Did you bother to find out what lead Nicaise to wanting to kick someone in the face?"

This was not at all going the way Damen had intended. "I have talked with the other students," Damen said. He couldn't believe he was having to defend himself. "All their stories corroborate that Nicaise started the fight unprovoked, just like the last two times."

"Did you bother to ask Nicaise's story?" Laurent snapped, his foot starting to jiggly in agitation.

"I-"

"No you didn't, did you?" Laurent cut in.

"See what I mean?" Nicaise said with a sigh.

"If you would let me finish, I did ask and he said nothing."

"Maybe it's because you're such a poor authority figure that he didn't see any use in telling you. Obviously you are not on his side."

Damen couldn't help the sigh the slipped out and since he figured it wasn't going to get better, he gave in and started tapping the bobbled puppies on his desk one after the other. He wasn't finding it so hard to believe that this man possibly did get punch regularly because of his mouth.

"Here let me show you how it's done, watch carefully. Nicaise," Laurent said, turning to his younger brother, "Why did you attempt to fly kick another student in the face?" Damen had never heard the words 'fly kick' used in a conversation so much in his life.

Nicaise fidgeted in his seat for a moment before answering in a mumble that no one could make out.

Laurent was having none of it. "What have I told you about mumbling? Sit up straight and answer properly."

"They said, my parents are lucky they're dead so they wouldn't have to see their son grow up to be a faggot."

If Damen hadn't been watching Laurent so closely, (he was only curious, it wasn't because he was so intriguing), he wouldn't' have noticed the slight clench in his jaw or the way his fingers twitched.

"Despite current hypothesis about homosexuality being genetic, I'm sure you're free of your older brothers preference," Laurent said to Nicaise before turning back to Damen. "There," he said with a wave of his hand. "A perfectly valid reason to want to kick someone in the face."

Damen sighed again, the long suffering sigh of a teacher that every teacher picks up almost immediately, no matter how young. He also tried to push the fact that Laurent wasn't straight out of his mind.

"Why didn't you tell me Nicaise?"

"Because you wouldn't believe me, no one ever listens to me."

"What about the other two times?" Damen said, determined to listen now.

"Same shit," Nicaise said waving it off.

"Okay," Damen said, "You still have a three day suspension, but if you will write me a list of the people involved I'll look into the matter further?"

"Will you? Or is it just one of those things people say?"

"I promise," Damen said, completely sincere. "Now if you want to wait outside I'd like a moment to speak with your brother."

Nicaise started to argue but was cut off with a quick glance from Laurent. He got up, making sure to grumble the whole way out.

"There is one other thing I'd like to talk about concerning Nicaise," Damen said.

Damen was beginning to get use to the way Laurent arched one single golden eye brow at him. He tried to ignore how perfect that one eyebrow was.

  
***

"I don't wanna goooooooo," Nicaise whined even as he threw his bag in the back seat and climbed into the car.

Laurent's answer was nothing more that a roll of his eyes as he started the car.

Despite his immediate thoughts that Damen was nothing more than the usual muscle bound P.E. teacher with a strange obsession with bobble dogs, he had noticed certain things about Nicaise. Namely his asocial attitude and his need for a positive group atmosphere. He had suggested Nicaise join a soccer club, namely the one he couched on Tuesday and Thursday, even pointing out that Nicaise seemed to be a decent goal keeper when they had played Soccer the previous term. Damen had said over and over again, that the group he coached for were a welcoming and tight knit group whose focus was on the game and not on each others back ground.

Laurent was open to the idea from the start, but he didn't let Damen know that. He wanted the man to squirm and explain himself over and over again until he finally agreed. It was the kind of thing he had been thinking of for a long time. Nicaise needed a hobby and he needed friends, Laurent did not want him to end up like himself. Joining the Soccer club could be exactly what he needed. And it turned out it was just what he needed, because even though he complained every single time, Laurent knew that Nicaise enjoyed himself. The complaining was just residual defiance about being told to do something.

They had been going for almost two months and Nicaise was finally about to play in his first proper game on a Saturday morning. Laurent knew he was excited, not that he would let it show. Laurent however was in for a day of utter boredom. He had no interest in the sport, nor did he bother to talk to any of the other parents. Most of the time he got away with it as he was obviously the older brother and not the parent. Parents only wanted to talk to other parents as it turned out. One brave woman had once asked after their parents. His blunt 'They're dead' managed to kept anyone else from approaching.

Instead of sharing homemade goods and gossiping about how great it is for the kids to be out having fun, Laurent observed. And tormented Damen, which was fast becoming one of his favourite things to do. When Damen wasn't being perfectly obvious that he found Laurent attractive, he managed to talk back. It was refreshing to have someone to have a decent verbal exchange with. Refreshing that he didn't stammer subpar retorts or punch him in the face. The not being punched in the face thing was always a plus.

Even with his continuous complaining, Nicaise was out of the car before Laurent had even applied the hand break. He ran to his teammates and left Laurent to bring his bag to him, which he did happily after applying a thick layer of sunscreen, a hat and sunglasses. They were brothers, half brothers, but they were starkly different in many ways. Nicaise could go the whole day with only a light application of sunscreen and walk away fine. Laurent only had to face in the general direction of the sun and have second degree burns.

Slinging Nicaise's bag over his shoulder he made his way out into the dreaded sun and wished that the damn soccer fields had shaded areas. Locating the pile of bags that belonged to Nicaise's team he threw it into the pile and instead started to seek out Damen with his eyes. Nicaise didn't play for another half hour, but there was currently another game underway by the clubs under thirteens team which Damen was watching. He made his way over to Damen and stood beside him.

"You know what one of the most fascinating things I've learnt studying Psychology?" Laurent says in way of greeting.

Damn continued to watch the game but replies. "Is it being able to find someone's mental weakness and verbally reduce them to a sobbing mess before they attempt to punch you in the face?"

"No," Laurent says stifling a laugh, "It's learning body language, if you'll turn around," Laurent waited while Damen gave in and turned towards their own team. "Observe the meeting of the fathers."

They watched as the fathers met with each other at a set of bleachers, shaking hands like they didn't see each other two to three times a week.

"In about twenty seconds the man in the red cap is going to rest one of his legs up on the seat, shortly followed by the man with the watch he can't afford."

Just as he predicted, the men followed through with everything Laurent said and Damen found himself letting out a short bark of amusement.

"How did you know that?" he said, a large smile on his face.

"It's easy after watching them for the last few weeks. Red cap is showing his dominance when he puts his leg up like that, basically he's showing his balls," At this Damen started laughing. "Over-priced watch is always secondary and makes up for it by buying things he can't afford, showing instead that he's superior in another way. Aaaaaand right on time red cap scratches his balls, a further display of dominance."

Still laughing Damen points out another of the husbands and asks after him. Of course Damen has pointed out the largest man in the group, he's easily over six foot and on the outside the perfect display of a prime male. However he stands to the edge and looks bored, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"You'll get you're answer in about three seconds," Laurent says as a much shorter woman enters the fray and immediately every man's attention is on her. The previously bored looking man now has a dopey smile on his face and starts to follow her around like a lost puppy. "Enter the dominate female."

"You know I have to talk to these people," Damen said still smiling, "How am I going to look at Mr Sutherland again without seeing him scratch his balls?"

"Once you see it you can't un-see it. Like you for example."

Damen groans but the smile is still there. "Go on then, let me have it."

"Well first of all, you wont get any of them displaying dominance in front of you, don't worry you're safe. But you should probable tone down that fetish of yours."

"Fetish?" Damen asked, managing to look mortified.

"Yes, that thing you have for pale blondes," Laurent said making to move away. "Regardless of sex," he said over his shoulder as he left.

Yes, tormenting Damen was easily becoming one of his favourite things to do.

***

Damen was confused how a man he had never seen before a few months back was suddenly everywhere. Sure it was inevitable that they see each other at soccer practise, but Damen was seeing Laurent everywhere and now here he was next to him in a supermarket isle, having crashed their shopping trolleys into each other.

"Uh… you live around here?" Damen managed to ask.

"Yes, I'm surprised you hadn't noticed earlier," Laurent said, his eyes scanning over the contents of Damne's trolly, probably making more assumptions of him on his shopping choices. Thankfully, it was mostly vegetables, surely Laurent couldn't berate him on vegetables.

"You've noticed me?" Damen said, a smirk on his face.

"Someone is certainly self absorbed," Laurent said, casually throwing a can of lentils into his trolly.

"I'm not the one who noticed the other in the local," Damen said, noticing that Laurent managed to look at least a little off put.

Laurent recovers quickly though and no one would have noticed, but noticing the little things with Laurent has become somewhat of a hobby of his. "You're still thinking much too highly of yourself. In fact, it's usually Nicaise that points and goes 'Look, it's the giant animal', but I'm finding it hard to think of giant animals with out fangs or claws."

"Elephants, hippos, walrus… giraff?"

Laurent hummed, looked Damen up and down before saying. "Yes, maybe a walrus." And then simply walked away, pushing his trolly down the isle like they had never crossed paths.

Damen was about ninety-nine percent sure that he had just been insulted and that Laurent was insinuating that he had large teeth and random bristles of thick hair. Yet Damen was starting to learn, you never knew what to think when Laurent spoke, even if it was an obvious insult. Maybe he was suggesting he was a good swimmer.

***

Damen bore witness to the next time Laurent was punched in the face.

Nicaise had been illegally slide tackled. Illegally because he was simply standing at the goal, the ball was at the other end of the field, and one of the players on the opposing team had simply attacked him. Nicaise didn't even see him, eyes too focused on the ball, at the other end of the field. Damen knew it was because Nicaise was a good goal keeper, and the other team were in the lead on the ladder until they faced his team.

The kid had been sent off with a red card while Damen had been checking on Nicaise and calming down the team. Niciase was fine once he got to his feet and the rest of the team rallied around him, calling bull shit and agreeing with the red card. He had just sent them off for a break when he heard Nicaise say. "Uh oh."

Following Nicaise's line of sight he saw Laurent, arms crossed casually talking with the father of the the boy that had attacked Nicaise. Damen knew what Laurent's mouth was capable of and started to make his way over, but it was too late, the man snapped, drew his fist back and hit Laurent square in the nose. Damen ran the rest of the way where Laurent was stumbling to stay up right, the other man being held back.

Standing up as confidently as always, Lauren bowed with a flourish not seen in centuries and said. "Thank you for proving my point so eloquently." Then he turned away, marched back to the teams bench and sat down heavily.

From there all hell broke loose as the referee cancelled the match and called it a draw. The parents were more outraged than the children and an all out brawl was about to start. Damen dove in and tried to break it up as much as he could, while people that Laurent had previously snubbed came to his defence. It was unfortunate that it his own mind Damen had started to think of the parents as the names that Laurent called them and he tried really hard not to laugh while he pulled 'red cap' away for 'emotionally repressed'.

When everything had calmed down and everyone was packing up to leave, Damen made his way over the Laurent. Laurent, who was still sitting on the teams bench, eating the platter of orange slices meant for the children.

"What? It's not like they're going to need them anymore."

Damen ends up having to drive Laurent and Nicaise home as he deems Laurent unfit to drive. Laurent takes the tray of orange slices with him, calling it spoils of war.

***

Laurent had accepted from a young age that the universe was out to get him. Sometimes he felt like he wasn't killed off with the rest of his family because god was a sadistic arsehole that like to watch him suffer. If he was a somewhat optimistic or religious man, he would say that he was being tested. Now he was not a religious man and he tended to look at things that it didn't matter if the glass was half full or half empty, you still only had half as much as you could have. Religion and optimism to him were useless ideals and here was his proof.

Three years ago he had let himself feel optimist that it was finally over. Now here he was sitting in the middle of class reading an email from his lawyer that made him what to throw the computer out the window. Of course he didn't throw the computer out the window, but he did spend the rest of his class carefully writing a three page email back to his lawyer, most of which was him swearing and none of which was valuable in any legal sense. Mostly he was taking his frustrations out on his poor lawyer.

Which was most unfortunate as his lawyer was an old, loyal friend of his deceased brother, Auguste and was also a victim in his own way. He was probably just as aggravate by the requested appeal as Laurent was, he didn't deserve the three pages of swearing he was going to have to read.

His class ended without him noticing until he heard nothing but the loud clacking of his fingers striking the key board. Still fuming he left the University and stormed his way home. Nicaise was home, laying on the couch already in his pyjamas and eating ice cream straight out the container.

"For god's sake Nicaise! How many times have I told you not to eat ice cream before dinner?"

Nicaise was completely unfazed and continued to dip his spoon into the container. "I reckon you're probably somewhere in the late twenties by now."

Laurent dropped his bag into a near by seat and managed to calm down. "Put it away, now."

"It's a bit late now," Nicaise said, licking the spoon.

Considering that Nicaise was one of two people who would not listen to him, he went for action and snatched the container out of his hands. The two scuffled over the container which unfortunately was full of half melted ice-cream. Their hands were coated in the sticky liquid, so it was only a matter of time before the container slipped from Nicaise's hands, the container smashing into Laurent's chest and spilling down his front. The container falling to the tiled floor sending further ice-cream around. Nicaise was smart enough not to laugh as dearly as he wanted to.

"I'm going to go change," Laurent said, as calmly as he could with cold ice-cream dripping down his front. "When I come back, this is going to be cleaned up and then we're going to talk."

"Sure, then you can tell me who reinserted the stick up your arse."

Laurent looked at Nicaise with a glance that could stare down Stalin. Nicaise had mind enough to run off and get the cleaning products.

By the time Laurent had showered and returned, the floor was clean and Nicaise was sitting nervously on the edge of the couch. He didn't quite know where to start, he figured it was best to be quick, like pulling off a bandaid. It was still best if he was out of range of Nicaise's fists and anything he could throw, so he hovered in the door frame and spat it out.

"Uncle has applied for an appeal, it's highly unlikely he'll get it, but I think you should know. There is always a slim chance he could get it."

Nicaise shot up from the couch, his hands clutching the bottom of his shirt. "What the fuck! You promised me! You fucking promised me he would be there forever!"

"Twelve years is hardly forever, Nicaise!" Laurent shouted back.

"You fucking promised me," Nicaise said, his voice dropping and starting to crack. He looked around his whole body shaking, trying helplessly to find something to focus on. His eyes fell on a framed family photo, one that Nicaise wasn't old enough to remember being taken. Picking it up with shaking hands, he held it tight narrowed his eyes and then hurled it at Laurent. Blocking it with his arm, Laurent looked up in time to see Nicaise flee the room. He was gone before the frame hit the ground.

Needing to clear his head, Laurent retrieved his jacket and left the house. A long walk in the cool Autumn twilight would help to cool and clear his throbbing mind.

***

While Laurent thought that the universe was out to spite him, Damen was thanking the universe for his good fortune. The sun had only just set when the rain had started. Damen had managed to make his way into the supermarket with only slightly damp hair from the quick dash between his car and the front door. He only needed an onion, he almost went with out it, but cooking casserole with out onion would be a bland experience. Besides it was just a quick trip for a small item, no bother really.

So it was an absolute delight when he exited the store, onion in hand, to see Laurent staring out at the rain his hair plastered to his head. Obviously Laurent hadn't been as lucky as Damen.

"Hey," Damen said, a smile sliding onto his face.

He caught the slight way that Laurent tensed at his voice, and then relax again. It was almost unnoticeable, no one would have noticed it, but Damen did, because he was looking for the slight cracks in Laurent, he always was. So he noticed that despite Laurent's face being schooled into it's usual indifferent mask, Damn could see he was tense, worried.

"Are you alright?" Damen asked. The cracks in Laurent's mask smoothed over effortlessly like they were never there at all.

"Perfectly, except that I find myself caught. I stupidly went out for an evening walk without an umbrella."

"Oh," Damen said, trying not to think about how rain had been forecast all week. "Would you like a lift home?"

Laurent turned his head only slightly to look at him out of the corner of his eyes, his eyes trailing him up and down. As usual Damen felt like he was on display, Laurent's mind picking him apart, looking for his own cracks.

"Sure," Laurent said at last.

Feeling overly giddy Damen told him to stay put and went to get his car, his hair and shoulders dampening in the cold rain. He collect his car, then Laurent and drove off, Laurent giving him directions. The rain had gotten so heavy it was difficult to see, their travel was slow even though Laurent didn't live far away.

"This is it," Laurent said pointing to a barely visible house.

Damen pulled over, expecting Laurent to leap out with a polite but emotionless thanks. He didn't leap out, only getting as far as taking his seatbelt off. He was hard to see in the dark, with nothing but the light of surrounding houses shinning through the thick rain. Laurent was looking at him again, his expression unreadable.

"Are you alir-" Damen started to ask again, but he was cut off by Laurent leaning over and pressing their mouths together.

In seconds Laurent was pressed between his chest and the steering wheel. His hands held his face as he pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to Damen's willing mouth. Still stunned, Damen fumbled for where to put his hands, Laurent hissing at him to touch him. He settled for holding his waist, enjoying the way his large hands seemed to fit just right, his thumbs lifting the very edge of his shirt to slide across cool firm skin. The smallest shudder ran through his body, but Laurent's mouth stayed clinging to Damen's.

"Put the seat back," Laurent breathed, his face moving no further away that their lips brushed when he spoke, and only stayed apart for a moment to talk.

Damen fumbled with one hand, trying to find the lever, his other hand refusing to move from where he had moved it under Laurent's shirt. He was so distracted by the feel of Laurent's skin he couldn't find the lever, and when he did he yanked it too hard. The seat flew backwards until it was horizontal, Laurent disconnecting for his mouth and went flying forward, his chest bumping Damen's nose.

"Shit," Laurent whispered shuffling backwards, settling back into his lap. Damen's hands reached for him and he had just reached ran his hands down his thighs when Laurent pressed down, grinding down, causing Damen to let out a low grown.

"For fucks sake Damen, take your fucking seatbelt off," Laurent said, his hips still rolling.

Damen fumbled again, pushing the release of his belt which flew up tangling against Laurent briefly before snapping back away. With the seatbelt out of the way Laurent dove back to his mouth, rolling his hips over and over in a way that had Damen growling into Laurent's mouth, his own hips bucking up, both of them hard against each other.

Damen raked his teeth against Laurent's bottom lip, sucking on it lapping into his mouth. Their teeth clashed with an audible clink, even over the sound of the rain which still pelted down so heavily the outside world was a blur. Damen's hands ran up and down Laurent's chest, his thumbs pushing against his skin. He pressed one thumb to Laurent's nipple, his other hand dropping to palm Laurent through his pants. The smallest hitch in his breath being the only evidence that Laurent enjoyed the feeling.

They pushed and pulled against on other, hands exploring and kneading in the the near dark. They're mouths explored each others skin along with their hands as the windows started to fog with their panting breaths. When Laurent pulled back and pushed Damen's hands away, all he could do was look up at him in awe. All the times he had ever admired Laurent's beauty where nothing compared to the imagine in from of him now. The image of Laurent panting slightly with a small flush across his cheeks, his lips wet and his hair mussed by Damen's own hands.

"Laurent," Damen whispered under his breath.

Laurent broke eye contact, moving back until he was perched on the end of Damne's legs. He used the new opening to undo the button of Damen's jeans, pushing them down underwear and all, Damen's cock slapping up against his stomach. It was the first time since the moment Laurent kissed him that he stopped. He simply sat, his gaze downward and expression unreadable. Damen was starting to wonder if their encounter was over when Laurent run his fingers lightly, barely even touching, up his length.

Damen's head thumped against his head rest with a curse so Laurent did it again, firmer, finishing with a light flick against the head of his cock.

"You," Damen managed to get out. "What about you?"

Laurent didn't reply with words, but fisted Damen's cock, sliding his hand up slowly, only once before letting go. His hands moved to his own jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and shoving them down, his own cock springing out. He had been so quiet, so unresponsive through their encounter that to Damen the fact that he was hard was really the only evidence that he was enjoying himself. Damen was so caught up with his own feelings, that he hadn't thought about what would make Laurent shudder and moan.

"What do you want? What do you like?" Damen asked, swallowing thickly.

Laurents gaze was intense, controlled, he didn't speak with words but with actions. He moved forward, rolling his hips, rubbing them against each other. It was slow, languid, Laurents intense gaze caused Damen to feel more intensely than he thought possible.

"Alright, " Damen said.

He took the lead, and fisted his hand around their cocks, sliding his hand slowly, twisting carefully, pushing when it felt right. All the while he was logging the tiniest changes in Laurent. A shuddering breath, a slight twitch of muscle, the slow way he sometimes let his eyes close, concentrating on the feeling. When he saw these tiny gestures of pleasure, Damen took note and made sure to repeat what ever movement had caused it. Damen felt particular pride when with a slow twist of his hand, joined with a roll of his hips, Laurent swore and thrust his hips harshly.

Damen could feel that he wasn't going to last longer, but it was impossible to tell where Laurent was. He gave little away, the most controlled person Damen had ever been with. When Laurent placed one hand on the roof of the car to stead himself, Damen thought it was probably the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Feeling his own end approach, his hand moved faster, his hips thrusting with out rhythm. It was sudden when Laurent's hand slipped and his sweat streaked forehead landed against Damen's chest.

His body shuddered and Damen felt Laurent spill against his stomach, his still moving hand slick with it. Laurent shuddered against his chest and Damen came with a loud moan followed by stilted heavy breaths. Laurent was as silent as ever, but his body quivered and his cock twitched in Damen's hand. They lay riding out their pleasure, the rain continued.

When Laurent stilled, he looked up slowly, his eyes heavy, tired. No, weary. Damen leaned forward, intending to kiss him again, only for Laurent to pull away and slide off of him. He slipped back into the passenger seat and fixed his pants, smoothing down his clothing. With out another look in Damen's direction, he mumbled a quick thank you, and got out of the car.

Damen was left on his back, his shirt hitched up over his chest and covered with two lots of cum. As amazing as it was, it really didn't sit well with Damen that he had just been used.

  
***

Damen felt that maybe, after all, the universe was out to get him, as just a day later there sat Laurent in front of him, next to Nicaise who once again had a bloody nose. He had tried so hard to palm off the talk with another teacher, even trying to get the principle to do it. Few were available and the ones that were all said the same thing, 'your student, your problem'. He was left having to call Laurent, tell him what happened and now here they were, Laurent sitting there like for all the world they hadn't rutted against each other not even twenty four hours earlier.

"Well," Laurent said. "At least their was a significant gap between fights this time."

"Thank god for small mercies," Damen replied, voice thick with sarcasm.

Laurent turned to Nicaise and asked. "And what started it this time?"

"I can't say," Nicaise said, his voice smaller than usual. The usually confidence was gone and for once he was acting like the child he was.

Immediately noticing this Damen stood and moved from behind his desk. "I'll give you two a moment."

Sitting outside of the office was the other student involved in the fight, his parents sitting either side of him. The parents managed to look somewhat ashamed, the student, the same one that was involved last time, looked bored. Damen was about to talk to them when the door slammed open and Laurent came storming out, turning immediately to face the child's mother.

"You have two seconds to get your hell spawn out of here because I'm not above striking a child."

"Excuse me?!" The boys father said, standing up.

Laurent turned his attentions to the child. "You seem to have a lot to say about faggots, how would you like to meet one? Here I am. Would you like to repeat what you said to my brother in front of your parents?"

Knowing things were about to get out of hand, Damen stepped forward and grabbed Laurent's arm.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, making to pull his arm out of Damen's grip. Damen tightened his grip and practically threw Laurent back into his office, slamming the door shut in his outraged.

"It's best if you left," Damen said, addressing the mother who while shaken was at least calm. "I'll call for another meeting another time, once I find out what exactly it was your son said." Damen let his eyes fall to the student, who was finally starting to look somewhat guilty.

"You're taking his side in this?" The father shouted. "He attacked our son!"

"And going off of previous encounters it wasn't entirely unprovoked. No, I am not condoning violence, but words are just as punishable as fists!" Damen was starting to get worked up himself and the father finally backed down. They left the office, mumbling about changing school as a threat. Damen didn't give a shit if they left, just one more problem that wasn't his. When they were gone, Damen entered his office once again.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Damen said, reclaiming his position behind his desk. Out of habit he poked the bobble dogs sitting on his desk, their happy faces smiling at him.

"Nicaise, go chase some pigeons or something."

"I'm fourteen not three," Nicaise whined.

"Then stop acting like a three year old, now leave." Laurent glared, Nicaise attempted to fight back, but quickly shuffled out of the office.

"Well?" Damen asked.

"Really? I didn't think you would be so up tight, after all, I happened to know you were quite loose last night."

"What did he say?" Damen said, trying to separate last night from the current matter.

"Lets just say, the schools residential homophobe came across something in the news. Involving someone with the same last name as ours, and this particular person is currently appealing their case. This particular person happens to be in jail for being a sexual predator and that little shit had some big accusations."

Shocked, Damen had to wonder how common the last name DeVere was and if this 'certain person' actually was a relative.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No," Laurent said, making a show of inspecting his nails. "I don't care to elaborate. By the way, why do you have your own office? You're not exactly the principle."

"I'm Head of Department in Physical Education, all the heads get their own office."

"How lucrative for you, head of department at your young age. Does the rest of the school know of your sexual preferences?"

The way he said it made it sound like a threat. Laurent was letting Damen know he had something over him, not that it mattered, everyone but Laurent seemed to know that the head of the science department had been in a relationship with another woman for the past ten years. The principle wasn't concerned with same sex relationships.

"You know, funnily enough when I was filling in my application there wasn't a 'bi-sexual' box to tick. Not that it really matters, if I worded it right it could easily been seen that you took advantage of me."

"Oh please," Laurent said. "You weren't exactly an unwilling accomplice."

"Never the less, you used me for my own enjoyment."

Laurent stiffened in the chair, doubt flickering over his face for a second. Damen wanted to hit himself for still being so desperate to notice the smallest things in Laurent.

"I didn't think you would be so hurt over a casual encounter," His voice suggested confidence, but it was just that tiniest bit quieter than usual.

"Casual I can do, being used I cannot."

"Oh really," Laurent said, sitting up straighter in his chair. "How would you like to come over tonight and casually suck my cock? I'll even kiss you goodnight."

Damen let out a loud groan and let his head fall into his hands.

  
***

Laurent liked to think that he learned something new everyday. Webcams were invented because scientists were too lazy to get up and see if their coffee pot was ready. Carrots were first used in cakes because sugar was scarce and carrots were the sweetest thing available. Cats understand human language, they just don't care. That day Laurent learned that there was no subtle way to remove your face from someones crotch.

The night started off well enough with Damen caving like Laurent knew he would. He had the house to himself with Nicaise spending the night at a friends house. As Laurent had asked, Damen came over and sucked him off while he lay on the couch. Figuring that he should probably do something about Damen's obvious erection, Laurent rolled them over and went down on him with instructions that Damen was not to touch him.

He was busy working Damen's cock when he felt Damen jump and place his hands on Laurent's shoulders, pushing him back.

"What did I say?" Laurent hissed looking up.

Damen was silent, mouth hanging open, eyes wide in shock focusing at something behind Laurent. Slowly Laurent turned his head slightly to see Nicaise, standing behind him in his pyjamas with his overnight bag slung over his shoulder. In his hand, his fingers were crushing a can of coke, his eyes showing nothing but unbridled anger.

Laurent took note of his own appearance, the way he was kneeling over Damen, his pants undone and his face buried in Damen's crotch. There was no possible way to cover up what they were doing even though he was positive that Nicaise couldn't actually see anything.

Once the shock wore off Damen scrambled off the couch, standing with his back to Nicaise so he could push himself back into his pants.

"What the fuck are you making him do?" Nicaise yelled.

Seconds later Nicaise hurled the can of coke at Damen's head with deadly accuracy, followed by anything he could get his hands on. Damen dodged the flying objects easily but it didn't stop him yelling fuck, shit and sorry over and over again. It was only when Laurent stood in front of Damen that the onslaught of random flying objects stopped.

"Nicaise," Laurent snapped, his voice heavy with authority. "Go to your room, we'll talk about this once Damen is gone."

"Why were you letting him hurt you!?"

"He wasn't hurting me, Nicaise. Now go to your room!"

Nicase left and the door to his bedroom shut with shattering force.

"What the fuck?" Damen breathed.

All Laurent had to say on the matter was that the night could have gone better.

***

Later Laurent revealed that Nicaise thought he was granting Damen sexual favours because he thought he was going to be expelled for fighting. He thought it was amusing, Damen didn't see the funny side. Especially since Niciase was glaring at the two of them from his position at the goal posts.

Feeling immature Damen poked his tongue at Nicase, before make a symbol that suggested he keep his eyes on the game. Not that it mattered, they were playing the team second last on the ladder, they had yet to get the ball anywhere near the goal.

"What did you end up telling him?" Damen asked, eyes on the game like a good coach and most definitely not thinking about how Laurent's arm was millimetres from his own.

"I told him I was an adult who was entitled to enjoy themselves, and who I chose to enjoy myself with had nothing to do with him."

"How did he take it?"

"He's acting upset, but I think he's relieved. He does like you, you know. He's just not good at showing emotion."

Damen scoffed. "Must be a family thing."

"Oh it is, except for Auguste, I use to tell him he was a genetic throw back. He was so open with his emotions, couldn't lie to save his life, and was so trusting, never saw the bad in anyone. Kind of like you."

Damen felt that for once there wasn't any hidden meaning in Laurent's words and that he had just been compliment, even though he didn't know who Auguste was. So he asked.

"Auguste was our brother, Nicaise doesn't remember much of him. He's gone like the rest of our family."

"I'm sorry."

"It's strange. It was so long ago, and I still feel his absence. I was too young when my mother passed, and while the death of my father and step-mother hurt, it was nothing to the loss I felt when Auguste died," He stopped talking for a moment to lean ever so slightly to his right so their arms touched, their skin hot in the sun. "I think that at a young age and having already lost my mother I always knew in a way my parents were going to leave eventually. But Auguste dying was so unexpected and sudden. He just seemed so unstoppable, but life is cruel like that."

"How old were you when you lost him?"

"I was thirteen. Eight years ago feels simultaneously like yesterday, yet an age away."

"My older brother stole my girlfriend, then my inheritance and then killed himself. I hated him completely, and god he was such an arsehole. But when he killed himself I still missed him, and I feel like I shouldn't, but I do?"

"Did you at least get your inheritance back?"

It was a cold question, but Damen really expected nothing less from Laurent. In fact if anyone else had said it he would have decked them.

"No. I could have contested, but I let Jokaste have the money, considering that she had just had a child when Kastor did what he did. She disappeared, I think it's easier for her just not to speak to me, one day I hope to meet my nephew though."

"Tragic back stories all round then," Laurent said, that small smirk on his face that Damen was starting to love.

"It would seem so, want to swap more stories and start a tally?"

"I have a trump card, but that doesn't matter. How about next time I go to your house and finish what we started?"

"Still eager after the last disaster?"

"Of course," Laurent said, making a face at Nicaise who had gone back to stareing at them. "I didn't get to kiss you goodnight after all."

  
***

Somehow, they made it work. Not that it was anything, what they had was clashing against each other. Hot and quick, their hands and mouths pleasuring each other, never going further. Damen realised one day that they had never been completely naked in front of each other. More over Laurent had never removed a piece of his own clothing, it was always pushing clothing down or up, but never removing. Damen couldn't imagine why because he had, had his mouth everywhere that mattered, as it turned out, Laurent quite liked it when Damen licked his nipples.

They almost always met at Damen's house since their first catastrophic meeting. Laurent was always the one to make the arrangements, mostly because he had to plan around Nicaise. Sometimes Damen had to cancel or move things around because of his own commitments. But they made it work. Yet things didn't always go as originally planned, like the time Laurent showed up with a swollen and broken nose, dark bruising semi circles under his eyes.

"Would you believe," he said, letting himself into Damen's house, his voice thick. "That I was head butted."

"Let's see? Can I believe you pissed someone off enough for them to physically throw their whole body at you? Tough question."

Laurent shuffled off his shoes and threw his jacket it over a spare chair before making his way into Damen's lounge room like he owned the place. Damen followed, the only one knowing about the way he rolled his eyes. He didn't think it was normal to get use to someone showing up with black eyes and bloody noses. Broken noses in this case.

"What happened this time?"

"I may have been gloating. I'm terribly sorry but I don't think I'll be able to perform my dick sucking duties tonight, " Laurent said making himself comfortable resting his legs on Damen's coffee table. "I can't actually breath through my nose right now."

"We can always just watch a movie," Damen said as he sat down next to him.

"Just because I can't suck your dick doesn't mean I can't to other things."

To prove his point, Laurent grabbed Damen on either side of his face and pulled him down. The kiss was messy, harsh, and Damen swore he could taste a hint of blood in Laurent's mouth. It was distracting, but what was more distracting was the whistling sound coming from Laurent's noise.

"I'm sorry," Damen said, pulling away with a laugh. "I can't it's too funny."

Laurent attempted to look unconcerned with the way Damen was laughing at him, but it was obvious he was annoyed, obvious to Damen at least. Being angry made the whistle more prominent which in turn made Damen laugh harder. When Laurent tried to leave Damen stopped him, promising not to laugh anymore and pulled him back to the couch.

They did as Damen had suggested and put a movie on, 'The Shawshank Redemption'. Damen's choice as he could not believe Laurent had never seen it. He raved about what an amazing movie it was and that he HAD to see it. So they sat and watched and at one point Laurent's head was in his lap and Damen's hands fiddled with the ends of his hair.

When it ended Laurent agreed that it was a passable film, which in Laurent's language meant amazing. Not making an effort to leave, his head still in Damen's lap and looking perfectly content there, Damen flicked through the TV channels before finding a marathon of MASH reruns. They both hesitantly admitted that MASH reruns were a guilty pleasure.

They fell asleep together on the couch, Damen awaking in the early morning to the slam of a door and the feel of dissipating heat against his body.

***

In class, the boy who had been starting fights with Nicaise, Lawrence was his name, was holding a piece of newspaper. He was showing it to his friends, laughing and pointing at Nicaise who was making a valiant effort of pretending not to notice. Sensing where things were heading, Damen marched over and demanded the piece of paper that Lawrence tried to hide behind his back. He eventually got the newspaper and sent all of the boys to do laps.

Damen tucked the piece of paper into his pocket, refusing to look at it until after the class was ended and he was back in his office eating his lunch. He had forgotten about it until he spilt his coffee on his pants, hastily removing everything from his pockets to ensure nothing was damaged.

The paper was worn, and dated about a month ago. Scanning the page Damen couldn't see anything that could catch the interest of a group of teenage boys. That was until he saw a familiar last name, the name DeVere.

It read, that one Reginald DeVere who was famously put away for twelves years had put forward an appeal. He claimed that he was being framed by his nephew to gain complete control of the DeVere estate. His charges were two counts of pedophilia and one count of incest, also endangerment to a minor and possession of other incriminating items. There was a court date set, and it was within the next week.

There was a small picture of the man, it was old and was of him being led out of the court house in handcuffs. In the background of the picture, standing on the steps of the court house was a blurry figure. He couldn't quite make them out, but Damen couldn't help but find similarities in the figure and Laurent.

Feeling sick, Damen scrunched up the paper and threw it in the bin.

***

"What's wrong?" Laurent said, pulling away from Damen's unmoving mouth.

"I'm not really feeling up to it tonight," Damen said pulling away. It had been two days since he had read the article, and he couldn't stop thinking about that blurry figure. That person that bore a striking resemblance to Laurent. The more he thought about it, the more he thought it looked like Laurent.

"Should I just go?"

'No." Damen said, pulling him close, needing to feel him, knowing that he was safe. Their encounters were either on the soccer field or sexual. Aside from that one time they had watched a movie together, they hadn't really done anything else.

"It's unfortunate, I wont be able to come over in the next few weeks. I'll be busy."

Damen tried not to think about the court dates in him mind, the ones coming in the next week. He tried not to think about how real the possibility was that the man was related to Laurent.

"Let's watch a movie," Damen said, kissing the top of his head.

Laurent looked at him curiously, his mind working, trying to figure Damen out. He agreed and settled on the couch, Damen once again choosing the movie. He chose 'The Neverending Story', because it was a happy memory from his childhood, and even though Laurent scoffed, he settled in easily and watched, leading Damen to believe that he liked the movie too.

They ended up as they had last time, with Laurent's head in his lap, his hands in his hair. They broke away from the movie every now and then to kiss softly, chastely, almost as an after thought.

"God, this feels so domestic," Laurent laughed.

Damne didn't reply, just twisted locks of blonde hair between his fingers. He didn't think being domestic was all that bad.

***

The next week, Nicaise didn't show up for classes and he didn't hear anything from Laurent. He had been given a note in his daily roll call that said Nicaise had been excuse for an indefinite amount of time, their was no explanation given. His mind went to the worst kind of places, Niciase was sick, Laurent was hurt. The worst thought that maybe they were involved in the awful court case he had read about. Every time he thought about that image, the blurry figure became clearer and clearer until he was convinced that it was Laurent.

It was Nicaise who called him, having gotten his number from Laurent's phone. He said that Laurent was in the hospital, he hadn't wanted Damen to know, but Nicaise said that it was obvious that Laurent wanted him there. He hung up after telling him the hospital and the visiting hours, which were two-thirty until five-thirty.

As department head Damen was usually held back until at least six everyday. He didn't care, about the catch up work he was going to have to do. As soon as school ended for the day at three o'clock, he packed up his work and got in the car, driving as fast as he dared to the hospital Nicaise had told him.

Parking was a rip off, the cost for simply entering the parking lot was a sixteen dollar minimum. Damen was pissed off that hospitals, or the council considering it was a public hospital, were taking advantage of people in need. It was like when he was at university and the parking was also a rip off. Somewhere in the world, there was always someone making money off of the people who could afford it the least.

It took him a while to find out where Laurent was staying. Even with directions he found himself lost in the sterile white halls of the hospital. Hospitals had a certain smell that he hated, to him it smelt like rot and death covered over with bleach and the smell of latex gloves. He found himself back in time, remembering the times he visited his father as he lay dying. He remembered being a child and visiting his mother as she received the chemotherapy that failed to save her, the cancer just too strong. Three different hospitals and they all smelt the same.

By the time he reached Laurent's room he was already ready to leave. What he didn't expect to find when he reached Laurent's room, was Nicaise and Laurent, laying in bed together, giggling and giddy. Laurent had a bruises along his jaw and a smattering down his neck. His right arm was in a sling and Damen could make out the edge of bandages on his shoulder, visible under the loose gown he wore. The moment he moved further into the room Laurent's eyes locked onto his.

"What're you doing here?" Laurent said, sitting up straight, any hint of a smile gone.

Shocked at the cold greeting, Damen wondered what exactly he was doing there. He hadn't thought when he had rushed out of his office at the end of the day. He hadn't stopped to think that maybe Laurent didn't want him there.

It was Nicaise that spoke next. "I called him. It's not like you were ever going to have the balls to do it." With that, Nicaise got up and left the room.

Damen hovered in the doorway wondering if he should leave. He had to wonder if Nicaise had misread Laurent and that maybe he was not wanted at all. After all, what was he other than a fuck buddy to Laurent. It wasn't like he had any right being involved in Laurent's personal life like this.

"You may as well come in," Laurent said, beckoning him with the hand that wasn't injured.

"I'm sorry," Damen said shuffling in. "I didn't think, I just heard you were in the hospital and here I am."

Laurent hummed and shuffled over in his bed, creating more space on the bed that had previously been occupied by Niciase. He patted the empty space with his hand and Damen moved in, closing the the curtain around the bed before laying down.

"What happened?"

"I was stabbed," Laurent said. He shuffled onto his side and pulled the edge of his gowned down to reveal the bandage around his shoulder. There was the dark brown stain of dried blood smattered against the bandage.

"When did this happen?" Damen asked, wanting nothing more than to lay his hand over the wound.

"Last night."

"How did this happen? Why were you two so happy when I walked in."

"That is a question best answered another time, when I'm not in the hospital. But for now I think you should kiss me."

And so Damen did, soft and languid kisses, his hands clutching every part of Laurent that he could. He held him softly, but close, not wanting to hurt him but needing to feel him. While his hands roamed he found other injuries, a grazed elbow, purple bruising on his back, the knuckles on both hands skinless and raw. With each new injury he found, he kissed him more, harder, unable to think and wanting nothing more than to know that Laurent was close, that he was safe.

"I'm was scared," Damen said once they managed to pull away from each other. "When Nicaise didn't show up at school and when I didn't hear from you I was so scared. I thought the worst."

"If this is the worst that could happen then I'll gladly take it."

"What happened?" Damen asked again.

"Once again, that is a question best answered at another time. Right now, I want you to kiss me again and then you are going to leave," Damen made to protest but Laurent shut him down easily. "Calm down, my horrible dinner is going to arrive and with it my pain killers. Trust me when I say that you wont be able to make sense of me once I take them. As it turns out, being stabbed is extremely painful. You've caught me at the end of the drugs, I'm more lucid, but I can feel the pain returning, and I'll admit, it's fucking painful."

Damen did as he was told and kissed Laurent once more before getting up from the bed.

"Will you call me when you're discharged?"

Laurent hummed, making out like it was a hard decision. "I suppose I will, after all, we haven't actually fucked yet. I think once I get out of here we should do something about that."

Damen left the room dumbfounded, Nicaise rolling his eyes at him as they passed in the hall.

  
***

Laurent called him almost two weeks later, announcing that he would be at Damen's house at exactly eight and that he better be home as there would be no other chance. The call came at six o'clock, he didn't have any other plans, there was nothing to cancel. Damen spent the next two hours sitting on his couch flicking though TV channels, not being able to focus on anything long enough. All he could focus on was that it had been two weeks since he had last seen Laurent.

He had just put it together in his head that there was no way he could have spent two weeks in the hospital from a stab wound when there was a knock on the door. He had leapt up so quickly to rush to the door that he actually had to stop and calm himself at the door. He didn't want to appear as eager as he was, so he let himself hover behind the door for a few seconds before opening the door.

"Hello, lover."

Laurent stepped forward, kicking the door behind him, reaching out to Damen instantly.

"No," Damen said stepping back. "Tell me what happened."

Laurent sighed, kicked off his shoes and loosening the buttons of his shirt. "I'll tell you, after you fuck me."

"What can't you tell me now?"

"Because," Laurent ground out through clenched teeth. "If I tell you, you wont fuck me, and I really need you to fuck me right now."

Damen was torn, he needed to know what had happened, yet god damn his body, he wanted to fuck Laurent. The process was made harder when Laurent unbuttoned his shirt completely and threw it aside. It was the first time Laurent had been completely shirtless in front of him. He had already seen every part of Laurent's body, but it was different seeing it completely bare in the full light of the entrance hall. He could see the raised shining scar of the stab wound on Laurent's shoulder, not completely healed but close enough. Not stopping, Laurent unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor, stepping out of them.

Completely bare in front of him, half hard, Laurent stepped forward and trailed a hand down Damen's chest. "It's your choice," he said, barely above a whisper, his lips brushing softly against Damen's neck.

Knowing he had lost, Damen surged forward and pressed their mouths together, the feeling hot and slick, Laurent moving against him, moaning into his mouth, the first time he had heard Laurent make a voluntary sound. The moan was enough to make him forget for the moment, and focus on nothing more than making Laurent moan again.

Hastily, he hustled Laurent through the house and too his bedroom. Laurent falling onto the bed as Damen hastily removed his own clothes, diving onto the bed and leaning over Laurent, their mouths pressed together, their tongues dancing. He let his hand cup and rub Laurent's cock, satisfied with how hard he was.

Laurent pulled away, his breath heavy, swatting Damen's hands away. "I said I wanted you to fuck me."

Nodding stupidly, Damen ran to the bathroom to grab a bottle of lube. He himself hadn't had sex for so long that the bottle of lube had moved from his bedside draw to the bathroom cabinet. He wondered briefly if it had gone out of date, and then wondered if lube actually went out of date. All thoughts were removed from his mind when he returned to the bedroom and saw Laurent naked on his back, knees up and spread, one hand lazily stroking his cock.

He was back on the bed in seconds, pressing hot kisses to Laurent's mouth, his jaw, his neck, every part of him he could reach. Pulling back, he looked down on Laurent, unable to believe that he was in the position with him. They had fucked each others mouths, stroked each other to completion and rutted against each other countless times. Yet this was different, this was something else.

Not wanting to get too caught up, Damen squeezed the bottle of lube, coating his fingered generously. He rubbed the excess between Laurents cheeks and then slowly, pushed a single finger in. Laurent tensed for a moment and then moaned as Damen drew his finger out, his eyes closing. Damen continued to move his finger in and out, Laurent tensing and relaxing over and over again.

It was during one of Laurent's more relaxed moments that Damen took the opportunity to insert a second finger. Laurent gasped, shuddered and tensed. His hands curled into the sheets and his whole body twitching. "Yes," he whispered softly, so softly Damen almost didn't hear. At the sound of Laurent's voice, Damen curled his fingers, searching and Laurent jolted again moaning loudly, his eyelids fluttering, his mouth hanging open.

It was more difficult to insert the third finger, with the way Laurent was clenching and jolting. But with sufficient lubricate and steady probing, he managed to fit three of his thick fingers in. Pushing and twisting, spreading his fingers lightly.

"That's enough," Laurent said, pressing against Damen's chest with the heel of his foot. "Fuck me."

Damen leaned forward, he pressed a quick kiss to Laurent's mouth before pulling his fingers out. "How do you want it?" he asked, spreading the residual lube over his cock.

"I want… I need to see you," Laurent moaned.

"Okay," Damen said, kissing him again. "Whatever you want."

Damen took a moment to kiss Laurent and let his hands wonder. He left messy wet trails of lube over Laurent's chest. He could see the wet outline of his fingers when he cups Laurent's neck. He sucked lightly on his nipples, amazed at the way he could see the sheen of his saliva reflect in the dim light.

Slowly he pulled back and guided his cock to Laurent's stretch entrance. "Do it," he moaned. Damen pressed slowly, a moment of resistance before his head pressed into wet heat. Laurent tensed again, sucking in a deep breath, his eyes wide and dilated.

"It's just me," Damen whispered, his fingers lighting trailing down his hip. "Let me in."

And Laurent did, letting himself relax enough for Damen to sink in to the hilt. Damen swore, trying to control himself, he wanted to thrust in, but what he wanted more was for Laurent to feel good. He got his wish when Laurent whined and pushed up, his legs wrapping around Damen's waist.

From there Damen thrust in over and over. Slowly enough to feel every movement, but with just enough pressure. Laurent moaned softly beneath him, his breath catching and halting at certain movements. Damen had never felt things so acutely with anyone. Their soft gently love making an experience unlike anything else. Laurent had asked him to fuck him, but this was anything but. It was slow, tender, meaningful, there was no way it could be described as fucking.

Damen found himself rambling, swearing. He told Laurent he had never felt anything like this, unsure if his words were being heard. Laurent's eyes were shut tight, his mouth hanging open slightly. Unable to resist, Damen thrust in, a little harder that before, and captured Laurents mouth in his openly. Reaching between their bodies, Damen wrapped a hand around Laurent's cock, pulling once before Laurent came over their stomaches. Laurent clenched around him and it was enough, that with one final push, Damen emptied himself inside.

***

Laurent woke the next morning with Damen's head pressed into his neck, his soft breaths tickling his skin. He hadn't meant to stay the night, he hadn't even meant to fall asleep. Yet it had just happened naturally after they had sex. It was annoying because now things were going to harder to explain. All he had wanted was one last good memory with Damen before he told him. A morning after conversation would be a lot harder than a post coital one.

When Damen moan softly and shuffled against him, nuzzling into his neck, Laurent figured he could at least have one more good memory. He ran his hand through Damen's hair and down his back, committing to memory the feel of skin, the light sheen of sweat. He took note of every hair on Damen's chest, his fingers messing briefly with the curl of hair trailing from Damen's navel. He didn't want to forget a second of it.

When Damen roused approximately twenty minutes later, he did so by pressing a soft kiss to Laurent's neck before looking up. In that moment Laurent hated him for making things hard. How was he suppose to tell Damen when he was looking at him so happily, his eyes still heavy with sleep. To him it would be like kicking an adoring puppy, one that just wanted love and didn't understand why the one they loved kicked them. He figured it was best just to get the kicking over with. He didn't want Damen do to one more thing that made him want him more.

"My uncle raped me."

Damen tensed against him, the sloppy smile from earlier dropping from his face. Taking that as a sign, Laurent detached himself from Damen and sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Damen.

"I was selfish again. I knew you wouldn't want me if you knew." He stood up from the bed, looking for his clothes before remembering that he had left them by the front door. "I was so happy in the hospital because the man who stabbed me use to be my uncle's cell mate. I managed to fight him off and he fully confessed to be doing my uncle's bidding. I was happy because we were in the middle of an appeal and the man's attempt on my life managed to cancel that. Not to mention he probably managed to add attempted murder to his sentence."

He went to leave when he felt a hand grab his elbow.

"Where are you going?" Damen asked from behind him.

"Home."

"What, fuck, no," Damen said sitting up. "You can't just drop that on me and then leave."

"I can't imagine you want to be around me anymore."

"Fuck, Laurent, no, shit, I don't know what to say. I want to say that doesn't matter to me but that doesn't sound right."

"No it doesn't," Laurent said coldly.

Getting up from the bed, Damen stepped forward and hugged Laurent tight to his chest. "Don't leave, I want to understand. I don't want you to leave. I… I don't want you to leave ever. I want you here."

"You're babbling," Laurent said, even as he relaxed slightly.

"I know. I just want to know. Would you tell me?"

Damen managed to guide him back to the bed where they lay clutching each other. Laurent told him a story, about how his family died and how he ended up living with his uncle. He talked about how his uncle had raped him for years, how his uncle had twisted his mind. He talked about how he went to it willingly because his uncle manipulated him so well. Then it had stopped with he was sixteen and his uncle acted like it never happened.

He talked about how he had second guessed himself, wondered if it had happened at all. He talked about when he did accept what had happened, that he blamed himself. Then his voice got cold, and he grabbed at Damen's hand, squeezing it painfully. He spoke of the time he came home from school, barely eighteen years old, to find Nicaise crying, squeezed into the furthest corner of his room.

"Don't worry," Laurent said as Damen tensed again. "Nicaise didn't suffer the same fate as me, but our Uncle was working on it."

Laurent continued to talk, telling Damen how finding Nicaise crying was enough. He was eighteen, old enough to be considered an adult but still a few months off finishing high school. He went to Jord, an old friend of Auguste's who had finished a masters degree in law a year earlier. As it turned out, Jord had once had a boyfriend, one who had killed himself after years of depression. His name was Aimeric, and he had also been a victim of Laurent's uncle. If being Auguste's brother wasn't enough, Aimeric's death certainly was.

In the end there was overwhelming evidence for Laurent and Nicaise, even Aimeric's mother stepping in. She spoke of Aimeric's suicide note, something she had taken to police and was ignored. It was a long process and a draining process, with Laurent having to relay years of abuse. He had to see psychiatrists and other health care professionals. He was called a liar, beaten down mentally and worst of all, there were times he had to return to his uncles home, and was beaten physically as well.

In the end, their uncle was put away for twelve years. Laurent received inheritance he wasn't aware of, something his uncle had kept from him. On top of that all both he and Nicaise had receive money through victims of crime. Even though he didn't have a job and was fresh out of high school, he had the money and was granted custody of his younger brother. They even got the house, a large five bedroom house that sold for a nice six figure number. Laurent had used the money to buy the modest two bedroom house he now lived in.

When he finished Laurent fell asleep with his head pressed to Damen's chest. Damen lightly stroked his back, played with his hair and simply watched him the whole time, amazed that someone like Laurent existed and was in his bed. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think about what Laurent had told him. One part of his mind never wanted to think of it again, the other part couldn't stop thinking about it. The one thing his mind did seem to agree on was that what Laurent had suffered was horrible.

He was so distracted by his thoughts, and the feel of Laurent's hair, that he hadn't noticed Laurent had woken until he felt his hand curling around his cock. From there things dissolved quickly, their mouths seeking each other out, Laurent's hand squeezing and tugging until Damen was completely hard.

Damen watched in awe as Laurent squeeze lube into his hand and rubbed up Damen's length. He felt like nothing more than a spectator as Laurent threw his leg over to straddle Damen's lap, and then slowly, agonisingly slow, pushed himself down. He was still loose from last night, but still tight enough that Damen was concerned it was painful. He searched Laurent's face for any signs of discomfort, but all he saw was an intense gaze staring back at him.

He didn't have time to think about it as Laurent rolled his hips and pleasure wracked through his body. Laurent set a steady pace, slow at times with sudden unexpected movements that made Damen shout. From his position in his lap, Laurent never took his eyes from Damen's, he was silent again, the only sounds he made being a slightly harsh breath or a tiny whine. Damen had to wonder if he imagined all the moans that Laurent had let loose the previous night.

He felt close already and wanted to get at least one moan out of Laurent before they were done. So he gripped Laurent's cock and started to move his hand in time with the roll of his own hips. Laurent didn't moan, but his eyes fluttered and his head fell back, finally breaking their intense eye contact. He moved his hand again, twisting down and up, pushing his thumb against the slit and then back down. Laurent refused to make a sound even as he came all over Damen's hand. He stopped moving and braced himself against Damen's chest, the slightest tremors running through his body.

Acutely aware that he was still hard inside Laurent, Damen was having a lot of trouble not moving. Laurent was still recovering from his high and moving inside him now would be overstimulation. When Laurent finally looked up, his eyes were hazy and he was obviously panting. Then he ground his hips down, shuddering helplessly and then doing it again. He rode Damen slowly, his whole body weak and trembling, his limbs loose. With a particular hard ground of his hips, Laurent's arms gave out and he callopsed onto his chest.

"It's too intense," he said into Damen's chest, his voice hoarse.

Damen kissed the top of his head, wrapped his arms around him and thrust up. Finally Laurent moaned and the sound led Damen to thrust up with renewed vigour and speed that neither of them were expecting. Laurent writhed against him, his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched. When Laurent bit down on his chest, Damen came with a load groan and a final harsh thrust. Laurent groaned when Damen pulled out of him and then rolled off of Damen's chest.

Damen was quick to roll close to him and pull their bodies back together. He kissed every part of Laurent that he could and touched everywhere else.

"I can't keep doing this," Damen moaned into Laurent's neck.

"I understand," Laurent said, his voice hard.

"No," Damen said, finding Laurent's hands and squeezing them tight. "You don't understand. I can't just have a part of you. I don't want to just meet up for a weekly rutting session and be on our way." Damen kissed their clenched hands, and then his neck, his cheeks his eyes. "I want to be with you."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Would you say yes?"

Laurent rolled onto his back and hummed, his eyes closed and one of his hands running lightly up and down his stomach. "I may be convinced."

"Tell me, anything," Damen said, rolling over to hover above him.

"Well," Laurent said, running his hands down Damen's chest. "I can't help but notice that there is one place on me you haven't put your tongue."

Damen was confused for a moment, because he had literally put his tongue everywhere, and then it clicked.

"Oh."

"Yes," Laurent said with a coy smile. "Oh."

"I best get to it then."

"Yes, get to it, after all, the faster you go the sooner you get to take me out for breakfast."

"Is that a yes then?"

Laurent's response was to forceable shove Damen's head between his legs.

  
***

Damen leg jiggled up and down as he waited outside the court house. He had chewed ever nail he had down to bloody stumps and paced so much he had worn a track in the grass. Now he was sitting under a tree, jiggling his leg and trying not glance at his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes. Laurent had told him not to come, that he would be bored out of his brain. He wasn't bored, he was a bundle of nerves and every second was torture.

Sure, it was an open and shut case. The man that attacked Laurent, an ugly lump called Govart, had confessed after all. Seems he hadn't been to happy with Laurent's uncle after Laurent had managed to slam his face into a brick wall. After all, he was heading straight back to jail and he wanted to take someone down with him. Still the thought of Laurent standing in front of his uncle, describing his attack, people seeing pictures of his body covered in bruises. It was enough to cause Damen some serious concerns.

Laurent wouldn't let him in to witness the hearing, Nicaise was to be there too just incase he needed to provide his own evidence. So almost three hours ago he had hugged Laurent tight, ruffled Nicaise's hair and sent them on their way. And for the last two hours and forty-seven minutes, when Damen wasn't looking at his watch, he was glancing at the court house. This however he was lucky, as he spotted both Nicaise and Laurent exit through the front door.

Nicaise spotted him first and took off at a run, whooping enthusiastically. He reached Damen with a large smile on his face, so ecstatic that all he could do was grip Damen's arm and jump up and down. Laurent approached slower, his face trying and failing not to show the happiness he felt. It was relief to know it went well, extremely well apparently.

"It went that well did it?"

"Fifteen years!" Nicaise shouted unable to contain himself any longer. He let go of Damens and took off across the grass, laughing and doing cartwheels.

"Fifteen years on top of the twelve he already had. That's twenty-seven years, and he's only served three." Laurent filled in, leaning into Damen who easily wrapped an arm around him. "Is it bad that I hope he dies in there?"

"Not at all," Damen said pressing a kiss to his hair. "I hope he dies in there too."

"Good," Laurent said. Closing his eyes he let his head fall back to Damen's shoulder, unable to resist, Damen pecked him softly on the lips. "Really Damen, in public?"

"I don't care," He said, doing it again.

"I don't care either at the moment. I'm so happy with todays results I could fuck you right here in front of everyone."

"A tempting thought, but probably the fastest why to end up back in the court house."

"Unfortunately you are right," He said, pulling away to cup his hands around his mouth to shout out across the grass. "Nicaise! Come back, Damen's going to buy us pancakes."

Niciase cheered, throwing both arms in the air before racing back towards them.

"I am, am I?"

"Isn't that what's involved in dating?" Laurent said, taking his hand and pulling him along. "You buy me food, and my little brother tags along and if you're really lucky we can have a quickie in the bathroom while Nicaise is distracted."

"I'm not doing anything with your brother around."

"That, is the correct answer," Laurent said, kissing his cheek. "I think I'll get blueberry."

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is, the thing that got out of hand.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, or alternatively, let me know why you didn't like it.
> 
> I always want to improve.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
